Florence
by mellyjv
Summary: set after apocalypse. There is a new girl moving into the mansion and she definitely does not fit in. bad summary but give it a shot, needs updating..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you know belongs to Marvel

Tabitha POV

"You better get away from me now you mutie freak, or I swear to god I will make you."

I watched on in disgust as one of the cheerleaders shoved Jamie on the ground in the cafeteria. He had only just started at Bayville High and he didn't need sluts like her giving him trouble.

"Leave it Tabitha," I heard Bobby hiss at me.

"Relax Ice I'm not going to hurt anyone." I walked over and stood in front of Jamie, who was on the floor gathering up his books that had fallen out of his backpack. "Is there something wrong?" I asked glaring daggers at the cheerleader, "because I don't think it's very nice bullying new students, whether they are mutant or not. You got a problem with him then you have a problem with me." I could feel multiple eyes looking at me and I swear I could hear Kitty begging me to leave it alone.

The cheerleader came right up in my face, "Listen here you bitc-"

Suddenly some girl, probably one of the cheerleader's friends stood between us and offered a hand to Jamie. "Hey you're Jamie right? Awesome I have been looking all over for you." She helped Jamie up and put a hand on his shoulder, and then turned to the cheerleader and I. "If you two could stop arguing please, school is depressing enough without any more problems." The blonde, bimbo cheerleader sincerely apologised to Jamie, gave the mysterious girl a hug and shot me a dirty look before we returned to our tables.

I sat down and everyone congratulated me for not punching her. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see Jamie standing there. "Thanks Tabitha, that was really awesome!"

"No need to apologise Jamie, did she hurt you?" Because if she did… Ok so admittedly I may be slightly overprotective but Jamie was too sweet and innocent to be bullied. As was Theresa Cassidy, the new student at the institute from Ireland. She had quickly become close friends with Rahne (her roommate), Jubilee and Jamie.

"I'm fine, no need to worry. Can you guys look after my backpack though? I need to go somewhere."

"Sure thing Jamie, where are you going? Who is that?" Amara asked pointing not so subtly at the girl who broke up the bitch fight.

"She's cute, is she in one of your classes?" Roberto asked Jamie.

It was Kitty who answered though, "No she's in my classes. She is pretty nice, she has an awesome accent!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "It's because she's English Kitty!"

"So why are you spending lunch this girl?" Ray asked confused as everyone looked at Jamie expectantly. He laughed, "She is only helping me with my Spanish assignment, and she is apparently very intelligent when it comes to well... everything."

Roberto nudged Sam, "Hey maybe you might have a shot with her. She's your age and you need to get a girlfriend. Although she might be out of your league" We all took in Jamie's tutor's appearance_. _She was average height and was quite skinny but she still had some muscle. She had long, brown hair which had been dipped dyed blonde and was currently flowing down her back; reaching her bottom. She was wearing a green dress that reached just above her knees, a white cardigan that was slightly too big for her and brown, lace up ankle boots.

Sam shook his head and said, "I already have a girlfriend..." He and Amara started to blush furiously as all the girls, apart from me since I already knew, got very excited. I thought I heard Bobby mutter something next to me but when I look at him he was quiet. What aren't you telling me boy?

"I've got to go guys! See you after sixth period!" Jamie called as he walked away with his tutor.

Kitty POV

"I hate school! It's like totally unfair that Mr Smith gave us a Biology test on something we haven't even learnt about! We are only sophomores!" To say I was mad is an understatement. I was fuming. We all thought that things would be different for us all now that everyone had seen us stopping Apocalypse but no! We were still treated like dirt. Tabitha gave me a strange sideward hug to calm me down. To re-assure me things would be ok. I was glad she had moved back in.

Apart from school, things were actually really good. Life at the institute was normal, well as normal as life can be when you are living with hormonal, mutant teenagers. Alex Summers (Havok) and Theresa Cassidy (Siryn) had moved into the institute and Danielle Moonstar and Forge visited very often in order to gain better control of their powers. Even X-23 showed up from time to time to go on missions. Lorna Dane (Polaris) moved in too; she has green hair and is incredibly pretty, Alex has a special interest in her. Her power is that she can control metal, a gift she inherited from her father, Magneto.

Magneto was no longer our enemy. He helped us with our training and schoolwork and very loyal and protective. Logan still wasn't happy about him living at the institute but everyone else had warmed up to the idea, especially Rogue since it meant Gambit was around a lot more. Piotr was often around too which was fun. He is sweet.

Rogue had been making great progress. Her control of her powers means that she can now touch people skin-to-skin, which is great. But I did walk in on her snogging Gambit which was totally gross. It happened quite a few times so the Professor offered Rogue a room to herself, as long as she didn't do anything to inappropriate.

I wouldn't admit it to Rogue or the Professor, I'm sure they already know, but I miss having Rogue as a roommate. Rogue was my best friend, she was the big sister I never had and even though we still talk all the time it's different. I miss having someone to confide in at night when I can't sleep.

On the plus side we had a new student joining us today and I was desperate to get home and meet her since she was going to be my new roommate. Logan said that she was his niece or something and that she was really caring and smart. He sounded pretty excited to have someone his level in the Danger Room; he is such a show off.

Everyone arrived home at the same time, Rogue had driven the X-Van, Alex had driven his jeep and Scott had taken his convertible to college, when we arrived home the Professor and Logan was waiting outside for us all.

"Is she here Professor?"

They both chuckled, "Yeah she's upstairs half pint." I was about to speak again, "And yes you can go and meet her. She is looking forward to meeting you. Storm is helping her unpack upstairs; you can go to if you want."

"Okay." I AM SO EXCITED!

Logan said that his niece only had enough clothes for a week because the rest of them were burnt or something. I paused, Burnt? I thought Logan said her power was to do with water. Shrugging I continued to jog to my room. Storm and I were sent to the mall to buy her all the essentials, courtesy of Wolverine.

I opened the door and inside was a familiar looking girl sat crossed on the spare bed reading one of my magazines.

"Wait I know you." She looked up and grinned, "indeed you do Kitty, no need to looked so surprised that I'm a mutant." She started giggling, "Kitty, are you still there?"

I blinked and realised I had been staring, "Sorry I just thought you were like a mutant hater. But clearly you aren't."

She laughed somewhat awkwardly, "Nope, I love humans and mutants. It's okay though everyone assumes it. I grew up in a place that had a well... variety of inhabitants living there; I'm cool with whatever challenge people have to throw at me."

Challenges? Don't worry you get plenty of them here. I wonder if her lack of clothing and personal items was due to the inhabitants of her last home, maybe it was a prison…

"Thank you for the clothes and everything by the way, they are all wonderful and fit a treat. So Kitty Pryde, how about you tell me about life at the Xavier Institute. If you don't mind can I go get a sandwich too please? And I have to give Jamie back his Spanish book. Gosh I'm unorganised and I'm rambling. Sorry, I tend to do that."

She's funny. We left my… I mean our room, "Sure thing, all the students are probably like dying to meet you. Logan is probably stopping them from going upstairs. I don't think I got your name by the way."

"Oopsy daisy, I'm sorry. My names Florence Edith Barton, but you can call me Flo. I've been staying in a hotel for the first week of school until I was ready to live with screaming teenagers", she did a cute snort. "Oh lord I just snorted that is shameful. Anyway I am so glad to be living here. On the first day of school I had no idea what I was doing, you have to help me! I'm a mess there. I'm a mess anywhere over here. I am honestly trying so hard to get used to life in America but it's hard."

"How long have you been living over here?"

"For most of my life to be honest but my home was pretty isolated and I only ever got to talk to friends of my dad. Like Wolverine. I miss them pretty bad."

She looked pretty sad and I thought I had better avoid anything too personal, especially since we had just met.

"So you're Logan's like niece or something right?"

"Yeah, I'm his god-daughter but I call him my uncle." She was smiling again. "He's a sweetheart once you get past his tough demeanour believe it or not, granting his training sessions are a pain in the arse at first!"

"Tell me about it." We told each other jokes until we got to the door of the rec room where I could hear all the students arguing. "So Flo, think you can handle the chaos behind the door?"

"I'm not really used to other kids" she admitted, staring at the floor, which made me frown. How could she not be used to teenagers, it's not like they were toddlers or anything? Surely she was allowed to talk to the local kids at her old home?

"But on the other hand if I can survive having Logan as an uncle what can't I handle?" She smirked.

I grabbed hold of her arm and phased us through the door.

Professor POV.

Logan was pacing in front of my desk. "Are you certain she will get on with half pint? I mean she's not exactly normal."

I snorted, "Who Kitty or Florence? Honestly Logan she will be fine you seem to keep forgetting who raised her. Her family is known as the earth's mightiest heroes, trust me she will be fine."

**not much of a cliff hanger but hey ho**

**I like reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that you recognize.  
**

Bobby POV.

All the students of the Xavier Institute expect Kitty who had run off earlier to meet someone, were sat in the rec room.

"So we have a new student?" It was news to everyone, except Kitty apparently.

"How come Kitty near someone was coming but not us?" Tabitha didn't like being kept in the dark.

Jean sighed, "I think she is going to be Kitty's new roommate."

Roberto moaned, "Another girl? You lot drive us crazy enough!" The girls all glared and threw pillows with scary precision.

"Oh no," Jamie groaned. I went to sit beside him, "what's up Jamie? I'm sure the newbie won't be too scary, she won't mess with you. Don't worry I will beat her up to show her who is boss."

"I'd like to see you try Robert."

My head whipped round at the sound of an English accent. Standing in the doorway was a familiar looking brunette, a smirk on her face.

"That's a dangerous game Queenie, challenging an X-Man."

She frowned at nickname. "I'm not scared of you. How about next danger room session? Great, I look forward to it." She walked over to Jamie who was searching in his backpack for something. "Looking for something kiddo?" Jamie looked up and blushed, "Thank you Florence."

She frowned again, "Don't call me Florence, only two people call me Florence and neither of them are you."

Jean cleared her throat loudly, "Hello you must be the new student. My name is Jean Grey," Florence shook her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Florence Barton, but you can call me Flo." She did a cute little wave at everyone. Then we all introduced ourselves, she seemed quite nice and funny. I hoped we could be friends, although I think challenging her to a fight may ruin that; especially when I kick her ass.

Cyclops walked over to her, "I'm the leader of the X-Men, in missions you can call me Cyclops but everywhere else you can call me Scott Summers. How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 15, I think" she shrugged.

Rogue was about to say something but Logan walked in.

"All right X-Men sorry to break up your meet and greet but you have training. Now. Hey Floss?" Flo turned and pushed Logan, half serious, half playful. No-one touched Wolverine, especially not a new recruit. Wait did he call her Floss?

Sam spoke up, "Erm her name is F…"

Florence chuckled, "He knows my name Sam. He did give it to me. I thought I told you not to call me Floss, it's stupid."

I saw an opportunity to be cool, I slid over and put an arm on her shoulder "I don't know Flossy, I think it's pretty damn cute" I watched in delight as her face turned bright red, score. I looked up at Logan grinning, he was red too but for some reason I don't think he was happy about my flirting with the new girl. Kitty grabbed my elbow and pulled me away, all the while Logan snarled at me.

Storm walked through the door and tapped Logan on the head. "They are kids Logan, let them be."

Flo put her hands on her hips then gave Wolverine a hug. Who is this girl? "Uncle Logan," Oh crap, I looked at Kitty sheepishly. Clearly she knew about this since she was holding back laughs. "Uncle, please stop snarling at Bobby. You can't chase away every boy at the institute whenever they come near me! Geez it's like you think I haven't kissed anyone yet…" Logan's face was priceless, "Oh god you think I haven't kissed anyone."

"Give me a list of names and I will kill all of them."

"I'm afraid I beat you too it Uncle. Now you should know that if I'm going to be an X-Man or whatever that I still go by my old codename and I want to wear my own uniform. I will put an X on it, don't worry. Kitty, Amara, Jean, someone, anyone. Where is the changing room for girls? We're already 10 minutes late. Oh and Bobby? Still want that fight?"

She winked at me before being dragged to the lower levels by Kitty. Wolverine was still standing in shock, as were most of the team.

Scott POV.

"Ok team! Today we will be using Level 8, on the forest setting. Unless the new gi- I mean Florence has an issue with it?"

Everyone had changed into their usual uniforms, including Florence who apparently already had a uniform. I'm going to have to ask her some questions later for sure, or get Jean to do just look into her mind. The second one sounded like the best. The new girl seemed… different.

"I have no issue what so ever." She smiled.

"Fine then, Level 8 it is." At least she didn't complain about training yet. "Everyone has been paired up with people they wouldn't usually go with. First pair to locate and capture the flag gets to skip tomorrow mornings Danger Room session, and of course the flag will be protected by me, Magneto, Jean and Wolverine."

_Havok and Polaris_

_Rogue and Gambit_

_Siryn and Multiple_

_Shadowcat and Colossus_

_Berserker and Wolfsbane_

_Shadowstar and Iceman_

_Sunspot and Jubilee_

_Boom Boom and Nightcrawler _

_Cannonball and Magma_

Bobby looked confused, "Shadowstar? Who is Shadowstar?" "Hey that's like really similar to my name, like maybe it's a mistake" Kitty questioned.

Some people were fine with their partners, but then again some weren't.

Rogue grimaced, "Why am I with the swamp rat?" Gambit laughed, "You know you love me really Cherie"

"Stop complaining all of you", Jean screeched, "Pair up and prepare to begin at the end of the countdown."

Piotr POV.

I was standing with Kitty and Bobby since we figured that Shadowstar was supposed to say Shadowcat. That is until Florence walked over.

"Hey guys! Which one of you lovely lads is Iceman? I'm guessing you Bobby, no offence but you don't exactly look colossus." She started giggling.

Kitty looked confused, "You're Shadowstar?" Flo nodded. "Well sorry Flo but you are going to have to change your codename! It's like too similar to mine and I have had mine for longer!"

Florence shook her head, "Actually Kitty you haven't, my codename has been Shadowstar for years, I think about 8 years. No worries though, I also go by Starhawk, because of my dad. So you can call me either" Kitty was going to question her more but Logan's voice boomed out over the speakers_. _**"Spread out all of you. You have 10 seconds until you can try to capture the flag."**

I dragged Kitty away from the pair to work out a plan of action.

Bobby POV.

Piotr dragged Kitty away leaving me alone with Flo. She wasn't wearing the standard X-Men uniform that everyone wears as a new recruit. On her top half she was wearing a black, long-sleeved, cropped top and her hair had been plaited so it was out of her face. On her bottom half she wore black trousers which had yellow stripes up the side of the leg and yellow, knee high boots. She also had on a yellow belt with an X buckle and wore glasses. Why she doesn't just wear contact lenses I don't know.

"So" she began, "am I right in assuming that you can control ice?"

**"5 seconds left"**

I laughed, "Pretty obvious right? What about you? What powers does Shadowstar have?"

**"2 seconds"**

"Dark matter manipulation" she grinned.

**"CAPTURE THE FLAG"**

The bold print is supposed to be the noise from the speakers.

Special thanks goes to **The Uncanny X-Fan** for all their help with Florence's powers and codename.

I like reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Florence POV

Forest? I couldn't of asked for anything better!

Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a bush, "Listen you're new here but that doesn't explain why you already have a codename and costume, care to tell me why?"

A tree to our left exploded. I pushed him to the right, "you really want to talk about this now? Seriously? I can help you, who is coming?"

He looked over the top of the tree we were hiding behind rather hopelessly. "It's Boom Boom and Nightcrawler, I think they are slightly lost." He knelt beside me, "what even is dark matter manipulation? What can you do?"

I grinned, I really did love my abilities. I am a particularly powerful mutant, Professor Xavier and the other staff said that I was most probably Omega-Level. Whatever that means..

"I can shoot energy blasts, I can manipulate weather, energy, magnetism, gravity and the elements and I can create objects. The professor said I haven't reached my full potential yet so I am still not 100% sure."

He looked pretty blank.

"What?" Did I say something wrong? "I don't have to use my powers.. I know some self defense techniques.."

"Um no, sorry its just.. You are pretty powerful" Oh gosh I'm blushing. "Come on Starhawk, lets take them down! I'm think divide and conquer, you take Nightcrawler and I will take Boom Boom."

"Deal." I ran to where I could hear Nightcrawler and Boom Boom arguing. I saw Bobby ice a tree and Boom Boom run after him. Nightcrawler was about to follow her until I stood on a stupid twig.

"Boom boom?" I kept quiet and crouched behind the rock he was in front of as he started to chuckle. "Listen new girl, it would be wise to surrender now, or face the consequences. You can't catch me."

I edged round the rock so that I could see his back and had a clear shot. I created a bat made out of pure dark matter. It's pretty damn cool. It's black but it gives off a red glow and it is completely indestructable. If I turn it into a shield then it is just as strong as Captain America's one. Whenever I handle pure dark matter, the yellow stripes on my uniform turn red, as do the blonde tips on my hair. Pretty groovy if I say so myself.

I raised my bat, smirked and knocked Kurt unconcious. "Teleporters think they are so freaking wonderful."

I heard footsteps and shouting coming from the trees in front of me, I ran in concerned that Iceman was in trouble. I sprinted through the trees as quickly as my legs would carry me, cutting my cheek in the process. Through the dense forest was a clearing, and in the clearing was complete and utter chaos.  
Shadowcat and Colossus were fighting Cyclops whilst Sunspot and Berserke trying to take Jean down. Jubilee and Wolfsbane were trying to tackle Storm. Clearly they decided to give up on the whole 'stick together' thing. Rogue and Gambit were sparing with Wolverine, but Gambit was being completely immature and I could tell it was really getting on Uncle Logan's nerves.

Still, assuming Iceman took down Boom Boom, 7 people were still missing.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I swung around to punch them. "OW! Why did you do that? Not exactly teamwork!"

"Sorry Bobby! In my defence, you're the one who snuck up on me!"

He started groaning, "Is it broken? I think it might be broken."

I rolled my eyes at him. Boys. "Get a grip. It's not even bleeding. Listen everyone is here except Havok, Polaris, Cannonball, Magma, Siryn and Multiple. The flag is in the middle of all of this madness."

He frowned and pointed in the direction of Cyclops, "Cannonball and Magma are unconscious over there, Havok and Polaris.. I have no clue where they are and I have no clue where Siryn and Multiple are either. Ok that's good. We could definitely win this you know!"

Oh my gosh we actually could! "Yeah, the others have created the distraction.."

He continued, "So we can just walk through unnoticed?"

I nodded, "That's the plan." Admittedly it was a stupid plan and if I ever used it against my family in training I would never win in a million years. But the X-Men are a lot less experienced so it should work, hopefully. What am I saying? This is an awful plan. Abort mission! Nope, too late, Iceman is already holding my hand, guiding me past the various fights. Oh my gosh he's holding my hand, during a mission, surely this is breaking a rule?

And then suddenly we are at the flag.

Bobby smiles, incredibly similar to the Chesire Cat, "I never win. Do you mind if I actually take it?" He looks so hopeful.

I burst out laughing, "Of course you can dork. You know Iceman, I think we make a pretty good team."

He reaches out and snatchs the flag.

"Capture the flag complete. Winners are Iceman and Shadowstar."

The woodlands around us faded back to the large metal room. I instantly missed the feeling of safety I got from the tall trees and shadows. Strange right? Most girls are scared of going into the woods alone. Hell so are most boys! Not me.

Everyone in the room either stopped attacking each other or gained consciousness and surrounded me and Bobby, a look of surprise and admiration on most faces. Logan actually looked pretty proud.

Scott approached us, "well done both of you. I am sure you can see that achieving your goal can be very hard and that you need to work together to reach your target."

Bobby and I exchanged glances. "Actually Scott," Bobby began. "You were right about one thing; we did work together and personally I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I rolled my eyes at him yet again as he put an arm around me. He continued speaking, "But seriously dude, level 8 was pretty easy."

Scott frowned so I decided to clarify Bobby's point, "he means that there was no real challenge when it came to the terrain. We never really got a chance to use our powers! I only got to knock one person out."

Kurt grunted, he was rubbing the back of his head, "You really hurt me! What did you even hit me with?!"

"Pure dark matter." They all gave me a blank look. Do these kids know nothing?

Thankfully Mr McCoy appeared to explain, "dark matter is a substance scientifically theorized to make up most of the physical universe. It's indestructable."

Someone who speaks my language.

The Professor walked, I mean rolled, up to us, "Good work team! I see you joing us has already had a beneficial impact on us Florence. Everyone you have the evening off! Go and enjoy yourselves!"

We all slowly disbanded and made our way to our rooms, I walked and talked with Kurt, apologizing multiple times before I reached my door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dears! It's been a while. This chapter basically gives an insight into Florence's past.

Enjoy my lovelies and reviews/pm's would be much appreciated.

Steve Rogers POV.

"I really aren't sure about this Cap." Florence sighed. We, meaning the Avengers, were talking to her through the computer. Tony had set it up so don't ask me how it works.

"Florence, you know you can work in a team!" I exclaimed.

She sighed, "I know! I mean I can work in a team perfectly. I was an Avenger. But working in a team of teenagers? I don't think I can do it"

I looked at the young girl. The daughter of the great Hawkeye had been completely terrified at the thought of going to school like a normal child. I felt sorry for her. She grew up in one of SHIELD's many bases then moved in with the Avengers. The kid was homeschooled by Agent Coulson, this is the closest thing to normal she has ever experienced.

Sure she got to see her father but then what with being a spy, he became so incredibly busy that the girl was pushed out of his life and sent away, under Fury's guidance, to live in an S.H.I.E.L.D. training base run by an English lady, hence her accent. It was for her own safety. She stayed there until a few years ago, when she moved into the Avengers Mansion.

"Sorry if I let any of you down by being so stupid about this whole situation. Please don't tell dad."

"Ren stop that now" Hank and Tony scolded. Ren isn't her actual name, it's just what everyone here calls her. Now I believe she prefers everyone else to call her Flo. Only us, her family, gets to call her Ren.

Janet glared at her, playfully of course. It takes a lot for us to get angry at Ren. One habit she had though, which constantly bugged us, was that she chewed her blonde streaks when she was nervous.

She was anxious now. Her usually bright green eyes seemed dull. Even the silver specks in them couldn't make her seem remotely calm.

Wasp addressed her, "Ren, calm down. You're safe there. You're with your godfather. He won't let anyone hurt you. He never has, he never will."

Florence POV.

"He never has, he never will." As I listened to Jan I thought about the first time I met the Wolverine...

_*flashback*_

_I was 5 years old and had just been reunited with my father. He had to fill in paperwork so I stood alone outside the office whilst he did what he had to do. Not far away from where I was standing I heard a yell._

_"You can shove your job offer up your arse Fury. I'm getting the hell out of here." Heading towards me was a large, scruffy man. He literally radiated anger. What really caught my attention was the 3 long silver claws that came from his knuckles._

_"Excuse me Mr?" I tapped his arm as he passed._

_He looked at me and he stared at me, "What do ya want kid?"_

_I gulped then started talking, "You have claws, not many people do. Are you a mutant? I don't think you're an alien. You must be like me!"_

_I grinned, I had never met anyone with powers like I had. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Like you? I don't think so kid. There ain't no one like me." He began to walk away and even though I was 5 I knew I had to stop him._

_Nothing about me made sense. My mum was bad, my dad was good. I had powers when no one else in my family did. My hair wasn't normal. My mother never even told me my birthday. I only know the year. That man could help me with things that no one else could._

_I wouldn't let him leave._

_To get his attention I sent an energy blast aimed at the flower vase near where he was walking. Unfortunately I missed, and hit the man. "I am so sorry Sir! I just wanted to show you that you aren't the only one who is different in the world. What's your name?"_

_"Logan, you?"_

_"Shadow."_

_"Your name is Shadow?"_

_"I'm gunna change it."_

_"To what?"_

_"Erm I don't know. Floss?"_

_"What like dental floss? How about Florence? Then I can call you Floss?"_

_"Wait so you want to see me again?"_

_He smiled, "Sure, who else is going to make sure you can control your gifts?"_

_At that point, dad walked out of the office, "Logan! Nice to see you again! I see you've met my daughter?"_

_I gave my dad a hug, "Daddy? Can Logan be my uncle?" Dad chuckled, "He's not my brother so he can't be your uncle, but I see no reason why he can't be your godfather."_

_Nick Fury stuck his head around the corner, "will you work for us then Wolverine?"_

_Uncle Logan grunted, "how about you go..."_

_*end flashback*_

I didn't hear the end of that sentence as dad quickly covered my ears although now that I'm older I can probably guess what it was.

I heard a knock at the door, it wasn't Kitty since she had gone out with someone that Kurt called 'Lance Smellvers'. It was probably Kurt getting revenge for me smacking him in the head.

I turned to the screen in front of me and waved, "I've got to fly but we can definitely go on a mission together soon, right?"

They all smiled at me, "Of course!" "You can count on it" "Definitely"

Janet energetically waved, "I'll see you this weekend for some retail therapy kiddo!" She was my mother/big sister. She was ace.

I laughed at her excitement, "See you then! Love you all." And with that I switched off the high tech laptop, a gift from Ironman himself.

My visitor knocked again only louder this time. I opened it up to find to Remy LeBeau leaning against the door frame. Huh not what I expected.

"Fancy doing some training petite?"

Definitely not what I was expecting.


End file.
